


Daydreaming

by books_and_starss



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, kinda eveth but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_starss/pseuds/books_and_starss
Summary: Eve's parents have been divorced since she was a kid, and she's still not over it. Slightly Eve/Seth, but only if you're looking for it.
Relationships: Eve/Seth Sorenson
Kudos: 5





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for the headcanon that Eve's parents are divorced from lov_lyness on ao3, and I have officially accepted and adopted that headcanon myself now. Wasn't planning on adding the lyrics at the end to other stories besides Fumbling Towards the Light, but I had some that fit this really well, so why not? The lyrics are from Daydream by Ruelle.

Eve rested her head against the wall behind her, closing her eyes with a weary sigh.

She sat on the floor in her borrowed room of the main house at some preserve or other, of which she was too tired to remember the name, tagging along on a mission with her friends Seth and Kendra.

Having only just arrived back at the house, she felt hot and sweaty and tired all over, and her back hurt. Being away from the comfort of her sheltered home life was much more difficult than she was used to, but it was worth it.

As she released a breath, Eve's mind drifted into an old habit she had never been able to rid herself of- daydreaming.

In her mind, the world she lived in was far away, barely a passing thought (if she was lucky). She thought about books she had read recently, stories of princes and princesses and fairytales and happy endings. Things that were scarce in her reality.

Eve had never been the damsel-in-distress type, but that didn't mean she never dreamed of a prince, a rescue from the nightmare she lived in every time she saw her parents or even just thought about the fact that _they didn't love each other anymore_ , a happy ending of her own.

Ever since that morning, Eve had had that terrible thought hanging in the back of her mind like a constant white noise. Kendra had mentioned something about her parents being gone for their anniversary, and that same old aching feeling had started up again. Eve didn't mean to be selfish; she wanted to be happy for her friends. And she was.

But that didn't stop her from recalling her own pain.

Up until now, there had been plenty of distractions. Things keeping it from her mind. But now she was back in a protected area where she wouldn't get killed the moment she stopped paying attention. And that meant more time for thinking.

The one conversation from that morning had left her with a bitter feeling all day, an she didn't want to feel it. When she was younger, she had thought that her parents would always love each other. They were her example, who she looked up to, what she expected for herself. It had never occurred to her that they might get tired of each other-grow to _hate_ each other (she wasn't sure if it was that extreme, but they sure didn't like each other).

If they had promised to love each other forever and turned out this way...what if that happened to her? Of course she wanted to fall in love one day. She had always dreamed of it. But with that, her dreams were shattered. What if, one day, she loved someone enough to get married, and then it fell apart? Love turning to indifference or hate. That was the most terrifying part- the thought that love could end. She didn't think she'd be able to handle that.

So she turned to daydreaming, hiding away in her mind. That was her refuge, her place of escape. Nothing could hurt her there. There were a lot of days when she didn't want to leave.

Her evening continued behind the thin veil of her daydream world as she took a quick shower and then just laid on the bed for a while, content to let the daydream fill her thoughts.

The peaceful quiet of the dream world in her head was shattered abruptly by the door to the room swinging open on loud hinges. Seth poked his head in. "Dinner in 5," he said.

Eve nodded, feeling half-asleep. Her eyes shut again, and she thought she might really fall asleep if she stayed here.

The door started to creak shut, then creaked back open. "Uh...you okay?" Seth asked hesitantly.

Eve opened her eyes again and smiled a little bit. "Yeah," she said, sitting up. "Thanks. I'll be out in a minute."

Seth shot her a wide grin, swinging the door partially closed again as he left.

Eve stared at the door, registering the sound of his footsteps fading down the hallway. She set her feet on the floor, feeling the smile still in place. Maybe everything wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_i'm living in a daydream_

_nothing that could faze me now_

_i'm caught up in a daydream_

_nothing that could wake me now_

_what more could a girl want?_


End file.
